


Akzarma

by Rogue_Swordsmith



Series: Fairy Tales [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosmology, Creation Myth, Gen, Gods, Universe reincarnation, eventual chaptered work, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Swordsmith/pseuds/Rogue_Swordsmith
Summary: There never was a Beginning. Will there ever be an End?
Relationships: None
Series: Fairy Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144007





	Akzarma

This world didn't always exist. Before this universe was born, there were four others, created and hidden by three siblings, who are the Koi'Dimak'du, children of the Guardian and her Soulbond.

The first world was created by Dor'kor, the youngest, dimak of fire, love, and bravery. She filled it with the violent beauty of passion. But it tore itself apart, having no foundations.

The second world was created by Korfizu, the middle sibling, dimak of matter, energy, and kindness. His world was filled with order and gentleness, but it stagnated. Korfizu grew bored of it, abandoning it to decay in a fit of apathy.

Daz'drizak, the eldest, created the third world, being the dimak of death, integrity, and justice. He brought to life the first souls, and ruled over them, judging them fairly. But his world had neither beauty nor order, and his people suffered. Upon hearing their outcries, Daz'drizak relented and destroyed his world, but kept the young souls for the next one.

Daz'drizak went to his sister and his brother for help. Together, the three created a fourth world. Dor'kor imbued it with beauty and passion. Korfizu gave to it order and logic. From Daz'drizak, justice and honor.

He placed his people inside and they sang the praises of the three siblings, taking the Koi'Dimakdu as their patrons.

But all that is lovely does not last, and the Koi'Dimakdu had forgotten the reason they hid their work so well. Their mother, Dorfi'azak, Guardian of the Cosmos, found out what they had done. She flew into a rage, envious of the majesty of their handiwork. Her Soulbond, Bazdru'kor, attempted to stop her, but she destroyed the world her children had given life to.

"There is no beauty worthy of love. There is no logic to be comprehended. There is no justice to give comfort to the hurt. Only Chaos."

Upset by their mother's interference and destruction, the three siblings refused to give up. They created another world together, but hid it in the belly of their pet phoenix so that it would reincarnate endlessly. To further hide it from their mother, they added Chaos and created Stars to protect the world. This, the fifth universe, is ours.


End file.
